Stay
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: Touya wakes after the attack on the archaeological dig and wants to know what happened. TouyaYukito


Title: Stay

Author: Zalia Chimera

Pairing: TouyaxYukito

Rating: PG

Summary: Touya wakes after the attack at the archaeological dig and wants to know what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles or the characters.

* * *

The pain made itself known as Touya drifted slowly into wakefulness; a burning sensation that ran through his veins coupled with the lesser aches and stings of various wounds across his body. Even his eyes hurt as they slowly adjusted to the soft light and the ceiling of his bedchamber in the palace came into focus.

A stab of sharply intense pain shot across his chest as he tried to push himself into a sitting position and he fell back onto the silken covers with a soft gasp.

"You shouldn't move your Majesty." The High Priest's voice was softly chiding as he moved to stand next to the bed, brown eyes revealing his worry.

"What..." Touya winced at the sound of his voice, "Yukito, what happened?"

"You were attacked and during the fight you were hit by a poisoned enemy arrow." It took all of Touya's willpower to not reach out to try and smooth away the faint lines of fear and care from around Yukito's eyes. "You nearly died."

Ah, he remembered now. The earthquake at the archaeological dig. The men in strange black uniforms appearing from nowhere. Defeating them and stumbling upon the brat clutching...

"Sakura!" Another burst of pain as this time he did manage to sit up. He ignored it, to intent on discovering what had happened to his sister. She had been unconscious...

An expression of utter desolation crossed Yukito's face. "Is alive. Barely."

"Where is she?" Touya demanded, tone harsher than he had intended.

Yukito's eyes closed briefly. "Another world. I sent Syaoran and the Princess to see the Time-Space witch."

The breath caught in Touya's throat. "Another world? But..."

Expecting to feel the anger of his King, Yukito lowered his head in apology. "It was the only way. Her memories have been scattered throughout many worlds. The Time-Space witch is the only one who can help them now."

Touya clutched at Yukito's arm. "Send me after them. I have to protect my sister."

He caught a glimpse of that same desolate expression that cut Touya to the bone before Yukito turned away. "I can't." Yukito's voice was tight with pain and anger Touya knew he was directing at himself. "It took everything I had to send the two of them. I do not have the power to perform that kind of magic again. The Time-Space witch is the only one who can help them now."

Touya loosened the grip he had on Yukito's arm and looked... really looked at his friend, noticing for the first time how pale his friend was, how tired he seemed and how how the flesh beneath his fingers seemed somehow colder than it should have been.

With a sigh, Touya lay back against the pillows of the bed. "I'm sorry Yukito. I know you will have done as much as you possibly can. I ask too much."

"I am your servant. Your Majesty can never ask too much. I wish only that I could do more to serve your Majesty."

A scowl crossed Touya's face at the honorific. How he hated the easy way it fell from Yukito's lips, separating them into the formal roles of King and High priest when all he wanted was... was... Yukito.  
Yukito smiled as though everything was all right, although it was obvious that it was forced. "If that is all, I will leave your Majesty to rest."

He turned to step away but was stopped short when Touya seized his wrist in a vicelike grip.

"That is not all," Touya's voice was steely and he used his grip to pull Yukito towards himself until the High Priest was practically kneeling nest to the bed, face to face with his King. "I'm sick of this."

Yukito swallowed convulsively. "Sick of what your Maj..." he stopped short as Touya pressed the index finger of his free hand against his friend's lips.

"That. I hate it when you call me that. You aren't my servant, Yukito. When we aren't in public, you're my friend... you're..." 'The person I love' was what he wanted to say but he squashed that thought down. "the person I trust most. I hate the way you say 'Your Majesty' as if I'm better than you or something. Just... don't call me that. I... I can't stand it. Right now, I don't need a High Priest, I need my friend."

He couldn't have prevented what happened next even if he had wanted to. Yukito's face was so close to his and he was wearing that adorably confused expression and Touya could feel his pulse beneath his fingers and his lips looked so soft...

The kiss wasn't earth shattering or filled with passion. It was soft and hesitant and filled with the fear of rejection but then Yukito was kissing him back and it was unbelievably sweet.

Finally though, Touya pulled away, noting with satisfied joy the faint flush across Yukito's cheeks and the tiny smile that curve his lips. Taking Yukito's other hand, he twined their fingers together.

"I'm asking, not as your King, just as Touya. Stay. Please."

The hint on Yukito's lips bloomed into a full smile and he leaned forwards to rest his forehead against the other man's.

"Of course, Touya."


End file.
